Realize
by xoElle23
Summary: Set during Partings. A happier ending for us Sophies. Oneshot.


**A/N: We haven't had a good, teary Sophie story in while and I just watched Partings on TV. It gave me the idea for this story, so it's set during that episode.**

**This is dedicated to everyone who still believes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls. I borrowed lines from Season Six, Episode 22, "Partings". I do not claim any of those lines as my own and give mad props to Daniel and Amy Sherman-Pallidino, to whom all credit is due. The only thing I own is my own little happy ending.**

**---**

Surrounding them was a farewell party, as Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger sat on the couch, surveying the room.

"Want to put money on who nails the queen?" She suggested.

Logan smirked. "I think her highness is pretty safe tonight. "

She glanced around. "Why? I thought Jenny and Paul broke up."

"They got back together this morning."

"Do the boys know?"

Logan chuckled. "No."

"Are you gonna tell them?"

Again, he chuckled. "No."

"Well, watching your best friends waste precious scoring moments, you can get kicked out of the club for that." She decided.

"Yeah, well... you know, I have given a lot of great parties in my lifetime." He said after a minute.

Rory smiled. "Oh, I know."

"But I do believe that this one has topped them all."

"Hey, it's not over. We have hours to go. There's plenty of beer left, and no one's slugged Finn yet, so..." she trailed off, sensing his sadness.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

She nodded. "My pleasure… You want more beer?"

"No."

"More Twiglets, Cadburys?"

"I'm good."

"Do you want try the Frug again? 'Cause I think my cramp has gone away." She offered.

Logan went quiet for a minute, contemplating. Finally, he sighed. "Tell me not to go." he said quietly.

Rory's eyes widened. "What?"

"Tell me not to get on that plane." He repeated. "Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. Just tell me I can figure something else out. Just tell me not to go."

Rory stared at him, realizing that he was serious. She wanted to, she really did. But she remembered what his father had said,

"_Logan is talented. He's my son. I want him to achieve something and he needs a push."_

He wanted Logan to succeed, as did she. And as much as she hated it, she knew that if Mitchum wanted this for his son, she couldn't be the thing to stop him. "Well, I can't do that." She said finally.

Logan smiled tightly, obviously expecting her answer. So instead of asking again, he simply pulled her close and kissed her.

**---**

The next morning came all too quickly as she felt a slight nudge on her right shoulder.

"Rory."

She rubbed her eyes. "Logan?"

"Don't get up." He said gently.

She sat up anyway. "You're dressed. Why are you dressed?"

"My bags are already in the car." He went on.

"The car?"

"It's downstairs. I just wanted to tell you…"

Rory jumped out of bed. "I'll be five minutes. I just have to find the closet."

"Relax."

"I'll just grab shoes and a coat." She said quickly.

"No."

"No shoes. Just a coat." She agreed.

"You don't have to come." He moved to take her in his arms, ignoring her struggles to get to the closet.

"Your leaving, I have to go with you to the airport."

"No."

"I have to go to say goodbye!" She exclaimed, beginning to cry.

He stayed firm. "Rory, no."

"Yes. I have to wave to you at the gate!"

He shook his head. "They won't let you. They'll stop you at security."

"Okay, well, I'll wave to you at the metal detectors." She said desperately.

"Rory..."

"I have to go with you!" she insisted.

"No!" He exclaimed firmly.

"Yes! You are leaving for London! Who knows when we'll see each other again?"

Logan sighed. "I thought that was all set."

"What was all set?"

"Christmas, Thanksgiving, Guy Fawkes day." He listed.

She shook her head. "That's so far away. I…"

"Rory, if you come with me, I won't get on the plane…" he interrupted softly. "I've paid for the apartment for the next year, so you don't have to worry about that. There's still a few weeks left on the car service, so use it whenever you want. I know that you won't, but just in case you need to." He told her. "I'll call you when I get in, okay?"

Rory whimpered.

His heart broke, seeing her cry. "What?"

She shook her head. "I keep trying to think of fabulous things to say, but all I can think is, 'Say hi to William and Harry for me.'"

Logan smiled regretfully as he pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you, Ace."

"That's so much better than 'Say hi to William and Harry for me.'" She mumbled.

She pressed her lips to his once again, trying to memorize everything about him in the last few seconds they had together.

Unfortunately, Logan pulled away all too soon. "I have to go."

As he grabbed his bags and headed out the door, all she could think was how awful both of their lives would be for the next year. She remembered back to Martha's Vineyard, when she had told her mom that he very well could be the One. Her One. The guy that when she pictured her wedding day, she saw at the end of the isle, waiting for her, Colin and Finn standing proudly behind him both slightly intoxicated. When she pictured lying in the hospital bed moments after having her first child, (A girl, to be named Lorelai VI, of course) this was the man she wanted holding her hand, tears in his eyes, as the doctor placed the infant in her arms. When she saw herself old and grey, sitting at Luke's with her mother on one side, it was Logan she saw on her other.

This was the man she had hated, despised, and promised never to be associated with; the man who had talked her into jumping off a seven-story building holding onto nothing but a shifty looking umbrella and the palm of his hand. He challenged her, made her take risks, and helped her see life in a way she had never thought possible.

She had fallen for him. She had tried her hardest to resist his charm and bad-boy ways, but in the end it was no match. The saying, "Use your head and follow your heart" was at its purest form. Her head had told her long ago not to get her heart in this, for the outcome would only be pain and regret. But her heart had overruled, making her see that while he was arrogant, selfish, spoiled, and wild, he was also charming, caring, protective, funny, smart, and extremely loving. Long ago she realized that her head was no match for this. There was no debate or Pro/Con list needed. She had to follow her heart, plain and simple, and it had given her everything she ever could have asked for and more. And now that was being taken away from her.

She couldn't do it.

"Don't go!" She wrenched open the door just in time to see the elevator doors close with a _ping_.

She froze, watching the love of her life vanish. After a minute she turned and slowly headed back into the apartment, when not ten seconds later she once again heard the noise.

_Ping._

"What?"

Turning back, she saw the elevator doors open, Logan Huntzberger standing there speechless.

"What did you say?" he asked urgently.

"Don't go." she whispered tearfully. "Blow off your father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. You can figure something else out. Don't go. Stay with me. I love you, Logan. I _need_ you."

That was all he needed to hear. He hobbled towards her, dropping his bags on the hallway floor as he went. She met him halfway and threw herself into his arms, kissing him with everything she had.

"I love you too Ace." He said once they'd pulled apart. "I'm not going anywhere."

**---**

**A/N: I might turn this into a full story someday, but for now I like it as a oneshot. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
